The most common scoring system for bowling involves the use of a specialized printed score pad, wherein a scorekeeper records by hand the pin-fall for each ball rolled by the bowlers. In several instances, however, attempts have been made to provide automatic scoring systems wherein detectors are provided to sense the pin-fall for each ball, and outputs from the detectors are utilized to form input signals to a CRT display so that the bowler's scores are automatically "printed" on the display. Many difficulties have been encountered with such fully automatic scoring systems due in part to the psychological disadvantage of eliminating player participation in the scorekeeping, and due to the fact that their operation is not error free, thus requiring a system which permits manual data entry to correct errors in the automatically obtained score. Also, if the pin-fall detector portion of the system fails, a manual entry backup system is required to enter data on the CRT displays. Semi-automatic scoring systems also exist in the prior art wherein such systems use keyboards having complex data entry provisions utilizing a large plurality of instruction keys. Problems exist with this type of system in that the data entry format is so complex that it becomes difficult to train players in its operation . Due to these drawbacks, the commercial use of all earlier proposed automatic and semi-automatic scoring systems has been very limited.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the earlier proposed devices and to provide a unique and easily operable semi-automatic scoring system. A further object is to provide such a scoring system, utilizing computer circuitry and a CRT display, to calculate bowlers' scores for presentation in the conventional scoring format, wherein pin-fall data is entered through a key-board console.